


Woman.

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman.

"Oh Darling..."

John is half-amused and half-saddened when he sees Katie's note. 

'I'm a woman. That means I break hard. And mend like a motherfucker; all sexy and full of heartbreakingly beautiful scars...' 

His smile is soft as he folds it, tucking it alongside Natasha's into his notebook, making his way upstairs. His smile softens further at the sight of Katie asleep, arms curled around a pillow. She had missed him. He moves slowly around the room, doing what needed to be done before he could sleep. He was soon gently removing the pillow, slipping carefully into Katie's arms, smiling a little more as her grip tightened, a low, sleepy noise rumbling from her. 

"Shhh, it's just me."

He murmurs, feeling her nestle against his neck, a slow smile curling across her lips even as she falls deeper into sleep. 

"Good girl."


End file.
